Terakhir (Soukoku Family)
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Chuuya hilang ingatan, Osamu menemui ajal


Azure menatap kosong rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

Tangan yang diinfus itu menggenggam erat sekuntum bunga mawar putih.

Nakahara Chuuya sama sekali tidak mengerti, tidak paham. Mengapa ia bisa berada disini? Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali saat orang yang bernama Ango itu tadi mengatakan bahwa Dazai Osamu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya?

Siapa Dazai Osamu?

Tapi cincin emas putih dengan desain berlian biru tua diantara jemari tangan kirinya menandakan sesuatu.

Ia sudah menikah.

Dengan siapa? Apakah dengan Dazai Osamu itu?

Chuuya ingin bertanya pada orang yang mengaku bernama Ango itu. Namun sampai sekarang pria itu sama sekali belum kembali.

Yang ada malah dua sosok anak kecil dengan mata sembab muncul. Menangis dan memanggilnya ibu.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

.

.

.

"Ia hilang ingatan." Ango memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Dan sialnya, Dazai malah menemui ajalnya disaat seperti ini..."

Kunikida didepannya hanya mampu menghela nafas.

Ayah dari Dazai Tsukioka dan Dazai Yaasa, Dazai Osamu, telah menemui ajalnya kemarin saat bom yang terpasang didalam mobilnya meledak dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sedangkan sang ibu, Nakahara chuuya yang telah berganti marga, mengalami amnesia berat karena kepalanya yang terbentur lempengan besi yang cukup tebal saat terkena ledakan yang sama dengan sang suami.

"Aku tidak yakin Chuuya-san akan baik baik saja saat ingatannya kembali nanti..."

"Belum ditambah Tsukioka dan Yaasa yang tampaknya terguncang."

Yosano yang sedari tadi diam, angkat suara. "Setidaknya kita harus menjelaskan pada Chuuya. Tampaknya ia kebingungan saat mendadak Tsukioka dan Yaasa datang padanya dengan menangis."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menghela nafas untuk kali yang kesekian.

"Kira kira... Berapa lama hingga ingatannya pulih?"

"Mungkin bisa memakan waktu bertahun tahun. Mungkin pula ingatannya bisa rusak permanen. Tapi mengingat dia baik baik saja dan pulih dengan cepat, aku rasa kehilangan ingatan pun bukanlah hal yang buruk. Selama ia tidak meninggalkan kedua putra putrinya."

"Disaat seperti ini... Atsushi, Kyouka, kau temani anak anak. Biar kami yang menjelaskan pada Chuuya-san." Kunikida memerintah, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan membawa buku idealnya.

.

.

.

Azure setia menatap kosong.

Entah mengapa, rasanya ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Chuuya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya. Tapi ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah memiliki 2 anak.

"Aku mohon, terimalah mereka." pria berambut kuning yang mengaku bernama Kunikida ini menunduk sedalam dalamnya. Entah apa maksudnya, Chuuya pun tak mau peduli.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jika mereka anak anakku, pasti aku akan menerima mereka bukan?"

"Baguslah. Jadi kami tidak perlu panik memikirkan mereka. Karena walau bagaimanapun, Dazai adalah bagian dari agensi kami."

Tertarik, azure memandang bunga ditangannya, "jika boleh tau... Apa pekerjaan Dazai dan aku?"

"Dazai adalah bagian dari agensi detektif bersenjata. Sedangkan kau adalah anggota eksekutif port mafia. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa bertanya pada pria bernama Mori Ougai."

"Apa pria itu bosku?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..."

Chuuya bungkam, pria kuning ini tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pintu terbuka dan gadis kecil dengan surai orange yang sama persis sepertinya berlarian masuk. Dan melompat keatas ranjangnya.

"Ibuuuuuu!"

"Yaa-chan jangan lari lari! Ah, sumimasen, Kunikida-san, apa kami mengganggu pembicaraan penting?" sedangkan sang kakak, dengan surai coklat tua yang tampak lebih dewasa membungkuk hormat pada Kunikida.

"Tidak, kami sudah selesai. Tsukioka, jaga ibumu. Mungkin besok ia sudah boleh pulang." setelahnya Kunikida pergi, meninggalkan Chuuya yang tampak canggung berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Begitu... Terimakasih Kunikida-san."

"Ibu, ibu sudah boleh pulang besok! Jadi ayo kita pergi ketempat ayah!"

"Yaa-chan, ibu baru saja pulih, kita bisa kesana jika ibu sudah sehat... Dan jangan naik naik seperti itu! Astaga kau bisa jatuh!"

Diam diam Chuuya tersenyum. Aah, anak anaknya ini...

Hatinya menghangat, dan Chuuya ingin memeluk mereka.

"Kalian, kemarilah." Chuuya merentangkan tangan, membawa Tsukioka dan Yaasa sekaligus dalam pelukannya. "Aku memang melupakan semuanya... Bahkan tentang ayah kalian... Aku mungkin akan jadi ibu yang tidak sempurna..."

Chuuya mengusap kedua surai anaknya, "tapi aku akan menjaga kalian dengan seluruh nyawaku. Bisakah kita mulai segalanya dari awal?"

Yaasa dan Tsukioka tentunya membalas pelukan hangat sang ibu, "tentu, ibu bisa mengingat kami dan ayah perlahan lahan. Kami yakin, ayah selalu memperhatikan ibu dari atas sana. Karena ayah sangat mencintai ibu."

Detik itu juga, Chuuya merasa kekosongan hatinya menghilang, tergantikan oleh kehangatan dari kedua anak didalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian.**

"Ne, Osamu. Apa aku telah membesarkan mereka dengan baik? Dasar kau ayah tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan mereka."

Hanya angin yang menjawab, Chuuya duduk tenang, membiarkan angin memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit memudar.

"Mereka anak yang baik. Mereka bahkan lulus diusia yang begitu muda dengan nilai terbaik."

Chuuya membiarkan angin sore mengusap wajahnya yang mulai keriput.

"Kau tau, Osamu. Terkadang aku kesepian. Aku rindu padamu."

"Tapi, aku tau mereka masih membutuhkan ku."

"Ibuuuu! Ayo kembali!"

Chuuya tertawa, "itu Yaasa, dia benar benar mirip sepertiku yah?"

"Yaa-chan jangan lari lari! Dan jangan injak bunga bunga itu!"

"Lihat, Osamu, itu Tsukioka, tingkahnya benar benar persis sepertimu. Walau pembawaannya lebih dewasa, tidak konyol sepertimu.."

"Ibu, ayo, ini sudah sore! Ayah, apa ibu membicarakan kami lagi? Kami ingin pamit pulang, besok kami akan datang lagi!"

"Yaa-chan! Yang sopan pada ayah! Nah ibu, ayo kita pulang."

Chuuya tertawa, mengundang tanya kedua pasang azure lainnya. Jemari berhiaskan cincin pernikahan ia usap pada nisan yang mulai berlumut termakan usia.

"Jaa, Osamu. Aku akan datang lagi besok, jika ingat padamu." Chuuya menyeringai dengan senyumnya yang biasa, lantas mengambil uluran tangan kedua anaknya, pergi, meninggalkan sosok Osamu yang tersenyum lembut menatap keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! INI TANPA PLOT PLIS DEMI APA. AKU NGETIK, LANGSUNG UPDATE. KU TAK PEDULI PADA EYD, OOC, PLOT, NARASI, DE EL EEL DE KA KA. HUAHAHAHAHAHA._**


End file.
